¿Quien o que toca a tu ventana?
by SimiCullen
Summary: que era eso que oia en en la ventana, no era Edward el estaba de caceria me levante para investigar y .... mala para los sumary tengan piedad de mi.XD


Así los personajes no me pertenecen todos son la gran obra de S. Meyer excepto uno ese no se de quien es

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV.

Estaba en mi habitación sola, bueno es que Edward se había ido hace tres horas de cacería con sus hermanos. Eran las 12 y no lograba conciliar el sueño y de repente hoy un sonido en mi ventana como si trataran de desgarrar la ventana. Bueno tal vez Edward se preocupo y vino a ver como estaba, pero Edward hubiera abierto la ventana y entrado o pudo ser Victoria no ya estaría muerta.

Así que con el poco valor que tenia me levante de la cama y fui a la ventana la abrí y alumbre con mi foquito pero no vi nada entonces mi mente hizo clic.

--Un fantasma- exclame en un susurro cerré la ventana y me metí en mi cama tenia tanto miedo que casi no dormí en toda la noche esperando que fuera de mañana y Edward viniera a cuidarme de lo que fuera que estaba en mi ventana.

Edward POV.

Estábamos de cacería Alice había tenido la visión de Bella llorando así que lo mas rápido que pude llegue a su casa, entre por la ventana a pesar de ser las 7 de la mañana ella seguía en su cama aunque sabia que estaba despierta, me senté a su lado y ella lo que hizo fue patearme y girar hasta caer al piso solo pude escuchar un Auch.

Bella ¿estas bien?—exclame preocupado.

Bella POV.

Estaba pensando cuanto tardaría Edward en volver sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado mi primera reacción fue patearle y girar pero caí en el suelo duro y frio.

--Bella ¿estas bien?-Yo conocía esa voz aterciopelada no era otra mas que la de mi ángel.

--¿Edward? Oh Edward fue horrible la peor noche de mi existencia.-dije tirando hacia sus brazos y se me escapaban algunas lágrimas.

--Bella dime ¿que paso? que te hizo el chucho-dijo Edward con una nota de preocupación el la voz y un poco de odio al mencionar ``chucho``

--No Jacob no me ha hecho nada—dije entre lágrimas.

--Entonces que es lo que ha pasado- me pregunto

-- Edward anoche algo toco a mi ventana y me levante a ver y no vi nada creo que es un fantasma—le susurre .Edward rio un poco pero lo disfrazo con una tos.

--Edward esto no es gracioso-dije

--Bueno vamos a ver al fantasma-dijo y se acerco a la ventana yo me metí en mis sabanas por si los fantasmas.

--Bella no hay fantasma—dijo con toda la seguridad me destape la cara para mirarlo

--¿No? ¿Entonces que hacia todo ese ruido horrible anoche?-pregunte temerosa

-- Bueno tal vez esto –dijo agarrando un escarabajo y poniéndolo en el piso

Me quede en shock y lo único a lo que pude reaccionar fue a lanzarme a llorar Edward me consoló hasta que me calme. Cuando ya estaba calmada agarre un bate que no se de donde salió y mate al bichito. Después me lance a llorar de nuevo poco después ya estaba dormida en los brazos de mi ángel.

En la casa de un bichito…

El Señor Bicho estaba en su computadora leyendo fan fiction de Twilight y se dispuso a leer Quien o que toca a tu ventana, después de terminar de leer el Señor Bicho término con un muy serio trauma sicológico, poco después no pudo aguantar más y su cabeza exploto. En el cielo de los bichitos encontró el bicho que desgraciadamente estaba en le ventana de Bella esa noche.

Fin.

**E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B**

**Bueno este es mi segundo fan fiction espero pronto poder publicar uno tercero llamado ¨El crucero de mis sueños¨. A si este fic fue basado en un hecho real me sucedió a mi solo que yo no tenia a Edward pero mi hermana me salvo jeje XD. Así los que leyeron mi otro fic les pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y las frases cortadas ya lo arregle en Word pero no se que pasa que la publicación no se arregla así que perdón espero que lo entiendan ,Y les aviso que lo voy a borrar para ver si s puede arreglar espero que entiendan gracias.**

**´´Que Carlisle los acompañe´´**

**Háganle clic a las letritas verdes jeje**

**Un beso al estilo Cullen.**


End file.
